


get some rest

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Eddie was already known amongst the boys as being short-tempered; they’ve all witnessed him go to extreme lengths to get his way, snap at the kindest of men, and there’s been more than a few snarky comments directed towards them all. But, for the most part, he’s one of the sweetest officers they’ve had the pleasure of knowing.
Relationships: Andrew A. "Ack-Ack" Haldane/Edward "Hillbilly" Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	get some rest

Eddie was already known amongst the boys as being short-tempered; they’ve all witnessed him go to extreme lengths to get his way, snap at the kindest of men, and there’s been more than a few snarky comments directed towards them all. But, for the most part, he’s one of the sweetest officers they’ve had the pleasure of knowing.

That doesn't stop Sledge's surprise when he hears the lieutenant shouting further down the beach from where Sledge is currently watching the tide roll out, Snafu smoking by his side, leaning against a tree and his legs sprawled out.

“Oh, for fuck's sake!” Eddie's gravelly voice echoes along the beach as he kicks at a rock. He clearly hasn’t noticed the two of them a few feet away.

“Hey,” another familiar voice joins Eddie’s and out steps Captain Haldane, concern written clear-as-day over his face. He places a gentle hand on Eddie’s shoulder, smiling as the taller man sighs and slumps under the touch. “Get some rest.”

“I don’t need no fucking rest.” Eddie spits out and Snafu snickers quietly to Sledge's right. Sledge has to admit, it’s unusual witnessing the two men interact when they think there’s nobody else watching. It’s as though they both drop their ranks – just two friends talking.

Andy tuts, reminding Sledge of his own mother back home, and he slides his hand down Eddie’s spine until it resides at the small of his back. He nudges Eddie forward slightly. “You haven’t slept in days, don’t think I haven’t noticed.” He cuts off Eddie’s retort, pressing a finger to his lips. Remarkably, Eddie remains quiet. He doesn’t step backwards. “Go.” Andy urges, “Sleep. You’ll feel better.”

“I feel fine.” Eddie complains, nudging a pebble with his toes. Andy shakes his head as he slides his arm around Eddie’s shoulders and begins to lead them both off of the beach, towards the tents.

“You scare the boys when you’re grouchy.” Andy says, voice light and teasing.

Eddie jabs his elbow into Andy’s ribs. “I’m not grouchy!”

Andy raises a brow, “Hmm, really?”

Eddie rolls his eyes, turning away from Andy's smug face. He doesn’t put any distance between them, though. “Shut your damn mouth.”

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3


End file.
